Blood and Guilt
by TheShadow1
Summary: It's in the year 2130, and Clare Timorly is kind of like the June of Legend. It's taken place in Antarctica where there's land and they're in war with the Republics of Legend. She is called the Snow Warner for being like a warrior and handles the Electors dirty work. She has struggles and sees a guy who looks like Day who's fixing to change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Occurence

I stare out the window, the city's blinding white lights mocking me. I make a disgusted face and yank the floral curtains back aggressively. I fetch myself against the wall and my motto plays in my mind like a broken record.

_My name is Clare Timorly, I am sixteen years old. _

_ I am loyal to the Antarctic Nation. _

_I live off the oxygen of war and I won't betray my country._

_My promise is to protect, not destroy. _

_Republics are my enemy and must be eliminated._

I clench my hands into tight fists and pound them against the wall. When did it come to this? Why is my mind rejecting loyalty? Am I resisting? No, this can't happen; I don't want to die. The chip in my brain that once held humanity is throbbing. My hands become clammy and I wipe the sweat from my brow. You can do this, Clare. You are not resisting; you're the Snow Warner, remember? I nod self-consciously and stagger to the couch, my bones aching. Right before I lay myself down there's the cacophony of sirens and I jerk to my senses. My meltdown forgotten, I throw on my uniform hastily and practically fling myself from my flat.

The arctic air slaps my face as I run, but I don't seem to feel it. My instincts drive me to the noise of sirens and the world seems to focus on this moment. I dodge people trying to finish their mundane chores. I turn a corner and down an alleyway, my mind calculating the route of the city. I see the imprint of the streets inside my eyelids and I focus entirely on it. I finally reach the ear-piercing screams of vehicles and I strain my eyes to see. The soldiers are scattered all around me, keeping their weapons close. I look over and see the actual scene. My eyes widen and every other noise becomes the dulcet sound of my heartbeat. Everything blurs except my center of focus on the boy. Golden, blonde hair that shines so bright, I reach up and shield my eyes. I notice the sparkling blue eyes and cocky expression. He's wearing black everything from shoulders down, including black gloves. There's soldiers surrounding him in a circle and have their weapons pointed at him and their expressions austere. The boy has his hands up in mock defense, clearly not worried at all.

"Just shoot him!" I hear one of the soldiers shout. Several things occur at this moment. First, I see the movement from the boy, he moves so fast he blurs. The next thing I know, he's on top of one of their trucks and is laughing. Laughing? Why is he laughing? The soldiers send bullets flying, but the boy's too fast. The bullets pierce the truck and the soldiers stare in confusion. All of a sudden, I feel a strong arm wrap around my neck and the feel of a knife against my throat. The soldiers turn their guns towards me, and then freeze.

"Stop!" The boy yells from the back of my head. "Or I'll kill your precious Snow Warner." His voice is heavenly. I slap myself mentally at thinking about that right now. Bile fills my throat, leaving me speechless.

I think about all the things that have happened in the past few months. The anger and frustration of the pain and grief of my parents passing away. The never ending sound of bullets and shouts of sirens. The Electors thinking they make grandiloquent speeches that persuade the people of the nation. They're fools, fools and their stubbornness. Leaving me to do their dirty work and live with the guilt and regret for killing someone. The rage that tears my mind apart and sands me down to nothing. I'm worthless, just a girl who's trapped in some world that forces her to contradict herself. To make her seem ruthless and cruel, when she's not. I'm sick of it, sick of all of it. I can't live with it anymore. I hate being stuck inside some robot that cares about nobody. I can end this, return to normal. Be with my parents. All the things they wanted me to be, the strong warrior; is gone. Replaced by some Antarctic puppet covered in blood and guilt.

I now close my eyes tightly and tears spill down my cheeks. Everything that I've been holding in, comes out through my tears. I blink through the blurriness and make my expression as plain as I can.

"Go ahead." My words come out strong and brave, the way I wanted them to. I feel the boy tense behind me, obviously he doesn't want to. The hesitation in his task makes more tears spill onto my cheeks. "Do it!" I yell, a sob inching its way up my throat. I look at the soldiers' faces. They have sympathy and anger mixed together in their expressions. "Do it." I repeat, but this time in a whisper. "Please." The word chokes out of me and every time I swallow I feel the blade against my neck. My last breath comes out short. The pain eases as I fall into a pool of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

Sadness, sadness overcomes me and I gasp. My eyes open to pure darkness. Am I dead? I better be. I blink and feel pain; I guess I'm not dead then. I sit up pressing a hand to my head. All my bones are screaming and I can't seem to find the problem. I feel around in the darkness and I wince when I touch something warm. I jerk my hand back and I hear movement in front of me. Arms wrap around me and a rough hand covers my mouth.

"So, you're awake." I hear the boy say. My heart beats faster and panic spreads through my veins. His breath hits my face as he speaks, the warmness sending tingles through me. I shift so I sit on my knees, his arms still keeping me from moving a lot.

"Where are we?" I manage to say as he removes his hand from my mouth, but still gripping me.

"Well, after you wanted me to kill you I knocked you out and ran from the soldiers. Let's just say I couldn't get that far before having to throw us in an abandoned train car." He says.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I ask softly. His arms loosen for a second. There's a comfortable silence, just the sound of our breathing.

"I couldn't. Me killing you wouldn't help anything. Giving up is not an option." He says this with a sort of caring tone. I let out a soft breath and shift to face away from the boy. He lets his grip entirely off of me and I feel tears go down my cheeks.

"So what now? We just hide here forever until one of us kills each other for food?" I ask plainly. I hear him let out a low chuckle and a long breath.

"No. Soldiers are searching for us all over the place, sooner or later they're going to search this abandoned train. We have to keep moving." I make a disgusted face even though he can't see me.

"What makes you think I want to come with _you_?" I ask, letting abhorrence drip into my tone.

"Because, you wanted me to kill you. I think a person who's loyal to the Nation wouldn't want to leave luxury. You're resisting, just like me. There's no turning back now, you're too far gone." He drops his voice down to a whisper. The realization hits me and I cover my mouth with my own hand.

"My parents." I say suddenly. I can feel his eyes on me, those piercing blue eyes. "They're gone. _I've_ been gone for long time." I whisper. I feel him come and sit beside me, his warmth tickling my skin.

"We should get going, it's dark outside. It's best we keep to the shadows, we'll get farther that way." He says, tugging at my arm and squeaking open the door to the train car. Rust sprays out in a fine red mist, making me cough and wave my hand in front of my face. Moonlight spills into the small space and the boy's hair sparkles with a golden light. I take a closer look at him; sharp cheekbones with a face structure carved by angels. He looks about my age, just saying. I can see the form of his muscles and well-built hands. His eyes hypnotize me as he darts the blue daggers back and forth.

"Alright, it's clear let's go!" He says. I hop to my feet and jump from the car. I land on a pile of rocks and look up to the tall skyscrapers cutting into the night sky like glass knives. I look over at the boy who's staring at me with an amusement.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" I ask. He gives me a small smile, but quickly hides it.

"It doesn't matter." Is all he says.

**Yea, so sorry this one's so short! I also didn't put an author's note on the first one, but this my first story's second chapter so YEAH! Hope you like it!Should I do more? **


	3. Chapter 3: Zak

It feels good to just walk away from the trap. It feels as if a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders. There's a spring in my step as I leave the city behind. I catch the boy's eyes on me, and I grin. I actually grin in what seems like ages.

"Feels good doesn't it?" He asks. I nod as we crossover the train tracks. We get a ways done when we both hear sirens coming up near us. The boy quickly grabs my hand and pulls me into the woods. We run, dodging tree limbs and fallen trees. I turn my head and see the lights at the edge of the tree line.

"Oh no." I manage to say. The boy just yanks me harder after him and we run for a good while until the sirens completely stop. We reach a clearing in the woods, and the boy stops us. I fetch against a nearby tree and slide down it until I fall into the pine straw. I pull my knees to my chest and hug them. I look up and see the boy staring at me. Something flashes by his eyes that I can't explain what. A ripple in the blue water of his iris.

"That was a close one." He says through his rapid breaths. I nod, and bury my head against my legs. I feel him sit next to me and my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Please tell me your name." I say softly, staring at my thighs. When I don't get an answer, I look over and see him playing with a piece of pine straw. Up close, I can see a small scar on his neck. He's so perfect, like an angel. I fight the urge to run my hand through his gorgeous hair. He gives me a sideways glance and I feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Trey." He says finally.

"I'm serious." I say. He gives a low chuckle and I punch his arm playfully.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours. I only know you as the Snow Warner." He says.

"Clare Timorly." I exclaim. He looks at me then, his eyes sparkling. "You're turn." I say. He tears his gaze from mine and throws the straw aside.

"Zak." He says plainly.

"Well, Zak nice to meet you." I say, putting my hand out.

"Nice to meet you too, Clare." He says, wrapping his fine hand around my small one. There seems to be a spark of electricity between our hands. A slight moment where everything else fades away. The small space between us is closed up without either of us knowing. We lean together simultaneously, our breaths mixing. My heart thumps in my chest and my blood races through me. Our lips, so close to touching, part and tilt. Right before our lips become one, I draw away, turning my head and closing my mouth. He turns my head to look at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. I shake my head and stand up.

"We should get going." I say. Moonlight shines down on Zak, making every perfect angle of his face cast shadows. Why did I pull away before we kissed? Why do I have to be so stupid? Another reason I don't want to live. He nods and stands up next to me, disappointment flooding his expression.

We walk through the treacherous woods, night slowly dripping away, hour after hour. We reach the beginning of the Bata division. A large concrete wall that stretches for about twenty miles; stands tall in front of us. The morning sun peeks up above the horizon, leaving a pink, orange glow to hover over the top of the wall.

"Look, a hole." I say pointing to a natural hole in the wall.

"I know, I live here." Zak says. The Bata division is just people set aside from the city. I've never been here before and to be honest I'm nervous. The Electors told me to never visit here, that something bad will happen to me. Then again, why should I listen to them now? I walk over and squeeze through the opening, Zak following me. I stand up on the other side and wipe the dirt off my uniform. Zak does the same and gestures for me to follow him. The streets I pass are just dirt, not asphalt ones. Small, man- made houses line the streets in rows and there are some food stands and mercenaries on the side of the roads. I concentrate on keeping my line of sight on Zak's shoulder blades. We arrive at an abandoned building, further north of the main drag of this small town. One wall of the building is completely missing and glass scatters the floor. Support beams stick out of the ceiling and I gulp nervously.

"So, this won't collapse, right?" I ask. Zak turns to face me and gives me a small smile.

"No, it's completely safe." He says. I look around and see a stack of blankets next to a pile of burnt wood. I see a few dirty cups stacked on a fallen support beam. Do people really live in these conditions here? Something bumps in my chest and I feel sympathy for these people. "We can stay here, few soldiers walk around here." Zak says, laying out a blanket and patting it down. Just one blanket?

**Hahaha I'm evil, I know. So, do you think Zak wants to do the dirty times? I don't know, maybe...**


	4. Chapter 4: My First Kiss

My confusion and nervousness must've shown on my face. Zak gives a laugh then walks to stand in front of me.

"Clare, don't be nervous, it's okay." He whispers. I don't know if he thinks I'm nervous about soldiers finding us or the one blanket thing. I tense when he brushes his hand against mine.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." He says softly. He leads me out into the cool morning air and we walk down the streets a ways before turning into an opening in the woods. Great, more woods. We walk in silence as we near another opening. We tear through some underbrush and reach a small cliff. My mouth flies open at the view, glistening waterfall disappearing into the rocks below. Trees surrounding the edge like a green halo. There's a pool at the bottom, almost as blue as Zak's eyes. The morning sun makes the water turn a purplish color. The view has a peaceful look to it, birds chirping the sun's arrival. The sound of the rushing water flows together with the chirping, making me close my eyes and feel the breeze whip through my hair. I open my eyes to find Zak staring at me.

"What?" I ask, breaking the silence. He shakes his head and stands on the edge with me. This almost feels like a relaxing moment, the first one in four months. I look over at Zak, who's watching the sky ahead of us carefully, as if it's going to spring at any moment. "So, what do you like to come here for?" I ask. He looks at me then, he's watchful gaze subsiding.

"Usually to bathe, but sometimes I like to stand here and think." He replies, fiddling with his glove. A good bath does sound good right now.

"Um, would you mind if I go down there and maybe bathe myself?" I ask. He nods slowly and carefully takes my hand and leads me down the cliff. We climb down by placing our hands and feet on the grooves in the rock. Zak stays below me just in case I slip. We make it to the water and it's a lot warmer down here. I walk over to the water's edge and plunge my hand in, warm; actually bath water warm.

"Wow." I say drying my hand on my uniform.

"I'll bring you a towel and another uniform; you won't believe the stack I have from breaking in to the informatory." Zak exclaims, turning to climb up the grooves. I nod and say, "Alright."

Once Zak is over the cliff I quickly undress and descend into the water. The warmness of it defrosts my bones and sooths my sore muscles. I go under the water and rinse the grease and sweat out of my hair. I come back up and look around to see the waterfall pounding against the rocks. The peace of it all makes me close my eyes again. Now I know why Zak likes to come here so much. When I see Zak climbing over the edge of the cliff, I quickly swim to the edge of the water and shield my body against the rock surrounding the small pool.

"Find one that'll fit me?" I ask, putting my arms up on the moist rock. Zak walks over and sets the towel and clothes on a dry rock.

"Yea, I assume your favorite color is black so I got a black one." He says, gesturing towards my old uniform. I smile.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem." He replies. Zak walks around the pool and disappears behind a wall of rock, clearly giving me privacy. I climb out of the water and wrap the towel around me. I quickly dry off and throw on the uniform, Zak coming back from behind the rock.

"Nice." He says walking up to me.

Once Zak finishes his turn at a good bath we sit on the edge of the over viewing cliff, the breeze whipping past us.

"So, what exactly happened back there?" I ask. Zak gives me a confused look, and then he realizes what I'm asking.

"Oh, I just robbed the grocery store, nothing big." Zak says. I give him a 'really' look and he shrugs.

"So, you just robbed a grocery store and then you had soldiers firing at you? You had to do it conspicuously?" I ask.

"Well, I was going to do it discreetly, but something drove me to something. I went temporally insane and just walked in with a gun. Then, when I was outside soldiers surrounding me, I saw you. Calm as ever, just staring at me. I decided to "take hostage" the little Snow Warner and all that stuff about you wanting me to kill you, wasn't expected." He says this softly. "I had no idea you wanted me to that. I thought maybe you would put up a fight for your country. I was wrong." He adds. I stare at my hands for a moment, and then return my gaze to his.

"If I'm found, they won't feel sorry for me. They're not trying to save me. They're looking for both us. They know that me giving up not fighting for myself, is weak. They now know that I'm not loyal that I'm resisting, and they're to kill me, Zak. And you if you're not careful." I say. Zak gives me an apologetic look and runs a hand through his hair.

"I never should have dragged into this." He says shaking his head.

"It's okay, I met you didn't I?" I exclaim. He locks his gaze with mine and smiles. We go back to our scene in the woods, the almost kissing scene. I close my eyes and breathe in his scent as he nears me. Overcoming shyness, I loop my arms around his neck and pull him against me. Our lips touch, but not quite.

"Remember when I wanted you kill me?" I ask in a sort of sarcastic tone. Zak smiles.

"No, I don't recall." He says.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." I say before clashing our lips together. It feels…right. Like a part of me just knows that being with him is true and good. All my worries fade away as we tangle together. Our bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. He wraps his defined arms around me, making me shiver then grow warm. The feel of him against me is magical; the sensation doing its part. We pull apart gasping for air. He runs a hand through my hair and I do the same. Silky smooth, like I imagined. I then realize something, the first magical thing in my life.

My first kiss.


	5. Announcement

**I honestly don't like where this story is going, I'm going to stop and write a new story on a different book! I'm sorry if you liked it, but I promise this next one is going to be better! REVIEW and give me some advice on what book to write about!**


End file.
